Himora, Nagaya
Himora, Nagaya Background The official records of Kirigakure no Sato record Himora, Nagaya's birth date as being August Eighteenth. It also states his birth parents as Himora, Asuka and Getsu, Nenshou. Two respected Medical shinobi and doctors of the village. However, what records state and the truth are two very different beasts. In truth... Himora, Nagaya was adopted by his parents on August Eighteenth. His birth mother was a foreigner to Kirigakure, dying on the steps of the villages hospital to be found by Nenshou. His wife and he had never been able to concieve, so when he found the baby squalling outside his clinic he thought that his prayers had been answered. He brought the child home to his wife and signed all the needed paperwork, naming the boy Himora, Nagaya after Asuka's father. Nagaya was never told of his true origins, and remains blissfully unaware (Or as close to blissful as the boy can be) to this day. When Nagaya was the age of two, his father was approached by a samurai. The man had recieved extensive medical treatment at the hospital, and was unable to settle his considerable debt. As a final effort to save his own skin, the Samurai offered his only son as payment to become Nagaya's retainer and protector. Hesitantly, Nenshou agreed and so young Sentarou was brought into the Himora household. Although Sentarou was one year older than Nagaya, the two of them got along well enough. In fact, Nagaya treated Sentarou much like an older brother and a confidant. As he grew, Nagaya came to love reading. Even at an early age he would see signs on the street and call out what they said proudly. His parents loved him and attempted to teach him all they knew, however he was distant. As though he could feel something was not quite right. There came a time, as must come in all young boys lives, that Nagaya was asked what he wished to be. Like any boy, proud of his parents, he declared that he wished to be a shinobi like his mother and father. In a few short years, Nagaya was accepted into the shinobi academy of Kirigakure. It was there that he got a true sense of what people were. At home he had been sheltered, protected and loved despite his social awkwardness. The Children were not to forgiving, descending on his oddness like a pack of wolves and taunting him. Nagaya would cry, as any emotional child did, and ask them to stop. He believed that anybody could be reasoned with. The children, with the silent consent of the academy's headmaster, were not so forgiving. As Nagaya sat in the library of the academy, reading about all sorts of subjects, a few of the children descended on him. They held the boy down and beat him mercilessly, not stopping until Nagaya did not even have the breath to cry. He was found there by one of the older boys and brought to the hospital where his father reacted with outrage. Even though Nagaya was not his flesh and blood, the boy was his son. He prepared to storm up to the academy, to confront the headmaster and the boys, but Nagaya begged him not to. He begged his father to let him handle it on his own. If it came from Nenshou, it would be meaningless. Nenshou simply sighed and reluctantly agreed to let Nagaya have his way. When Nagaya was recovered, he returned to the Academy and confronted the boys. He smiled and explained to them why what they did was wrong, why they should be comrades and look out for each other. For his trouble, he was called a freak and beaten with the books he so loved. It was the ultimate insult, being injured by the very knowledge he used to justify his cruel existance... And as he lay on the floor bleeding something shifted. Nagaya recovered in bed, watched over by Sentarou and his parents, but he was not focused on healing. Instead, he was focused on thinking through his situation as thoroughly as possible. He knew he had to stop the boys from messing with him forever... And although it killed him inside to hurt a comrade, he saw no alternative. When he returned to the Academy again, he went into the library and waited for the boys once more. They showed up, and Nagaya offered them one last chance to be friends. He had to be sure there was no other course of action. In response, the head of the gang of boys rushed at Nagaya. His fist was cocked back and hate spewed from his lips. For the first, and certainly not last, time... Nagaya hardened his heart. It took almost no effort to grab the boys outstretched arm and use his momentum against him. Even less to drive his foot down into the boys elbow at an angle. The snapping sound echoed in the halls and in the boy's mind, clearing out all conscious thought. He looked down and witnessed the boy who had laid him so low crying just as he had before. He felt... Nothing... No remorse. No Pity... Just the cold abyss of utter apathy. One of the other boys tried to reason with him, But Nagaya simply glared at him and stepped down harder. The head boy's arm snapped backwards and flopped uselessly at his side. Nagaya's only words were "Now it is enough." From that day on, none of the other students messed with him. None even interacted with him unless they were forced too. He was ignored and feared... And he relished in it. Nobody judged him for fear of his retribution and the darkness was his sanctuary. He graduated top of his class and began to run simulated training missions. His senseis were of the opinion that he was not mentally or emotionally ready for a true mission... And they were right, at least from a certain point of view. Nagaya showed a consistent lack of concern for the well being of his squad, gladly sacrificing them in order to complete the mission. While some believed it to be out of cruelty Nagaya was motivated by something else entirely. It was his experience that comrades simply slowed you down and, given the chance, would turn on you and use you to their advantage. He adopted a new policy. Anybody can be taken advantage of and if you can, do. His studies shifted from the purely intellectual to Genjutsu, the art of illusionary techniques. Fear would become his ally, and he would live off of the terror of others... He began to study his father's medical texts searching for the one thing that would instill the most fear. When he found it, he began working under his mothers tutelage. He developed his first technique, Genjutsu Hemetamesis, to simulate internal bleeding. His instructors and squad leaders feared him, so when Hikagakure was established they made a point to send the strange boy away. The Genin traveled then, away from his home and concerned parents, towards the land of Hikagakure in the shade of the great forested island. Sentarou accompanied him as his protector, although this was more out of honor than actual concern. Nagaya had distanced himself from his one time friend and brother in favor of a policy of detatchment... To protect himself. He was welcomed by Yaso, the leader of Hikagakure, and grew to respect the man. More than he had his own father. Yaso was willing to do anything to protect his village, even if that meant dying, and Nagaya could understand that. He swore an oath then to protect the shade with his life, should that be the price to pay. Nagaya lived amongst his new village mates for quite some time until he was finally sent out on an unofficial mission. The village of Zetsu was under attack, a hostage had been taken, and Nagaya was shipped out to assist. This was the first time he met Tsubaki. With her help, Nagaya wrestled the assailants own blade from him and gutted the enemy shinobi in stoic silence. It was the first time the Genin had taken a life and he was numb, nothing left to give emotionally and nothing to take from the experience. Except, of course, the Katana. He participated in several missions then, always remaining in back and supporting the stronger members of his village. However, he soon grew frustrated at his inability to assist in any meaningful way. And so, he saught out training to master his elemental affinity for fire. The man had always loved fire, thinking it beautiful and smiling as it danced through the air as ephemeral as the smoke it produced. It was one of the few things he cared about even after his incident in the academy. In fact, on his eighteenth birthday he had gotten a tattoo of the flames across his shoulder and chest. He trained under Rin sama to a degree, meditating in a ring of fire to remember the heat of the flames in his lung. He tended a bonfire on the beach for an entire night, learning to control the flames and feed them... And then, the boy began work on his first fire release technique. He had a natural knack for fire release techniques, and his creativity made for some interesting combinations. He trained to improve his techniques, feeding power and beauty into them until he felt he was ready. Nagaya entered the Chuunin examinations despite being woefully unprepared and untrained by his sensei, Rin Ni'gata. When he arrived in Konoha Nagaya was placed in the same apartment as Yaku Saru, leading the two to form a sort of friendship. Or as close to friendship as is possible for Nagaya. However the Genin's frustration mounted as he interacted with his peers and the Genin of the leaf. He watched as his peers were easily baited and manipulated by the shinobi of Konohagakure, specifically one Uchiha, Kaoru. He developed a grudging respect for Kaoru in spite of his humiliation of Nagaya's peers, and the two had many conversations about a wide range of subjects. Nagaya Views Kaoru as his intellectual equal to this day and, by extension, a rival of sorts. It is his intention to surpass Kaoru, as well as the Ni'gata clan, with his Katon techniques and Genjutsu. Nagaya worked tirelessly during the Chuunin Exams, training between test portions and coming up with counter strategies against his peers and counterparts alike. The written exam was simple for him to complete, and he found the entire thing to be mind numbingly easy. It is not surprising then that he passed with a perfect score, alongside Tsubaki. He progressed to the Preliminaries and, as his first opponent was a no show, was set against Resu, Kokoro from his own village. Nagaya realized from the beginning of the fight that he could not win, and by extension that his opponent was stalling. Trying to make him forfeit the match. Nagaya refused to accept that option, opting instead to infuriate Kokoro and force him to attack full force. His intention was simple, do display the cold brutality of Hikagakure to all who would openly oppose her. It was a symbol, one that he felt was nesecerry. And as such it was worth the seventeen stab wounds he endured as a result. Nagaya watched the other fights with care, specifically the fights of the cloud shinobi, D, and his own peer Saotome, Asami. While he did not get along with D at first, the two of them formed a bond of sorts. D was everything Nagaya was not, and Nagaya was everything D was not. And so the two got along, like Yin and Yang. Asami on the other hand was a long time friend and comrade of Nagaya and his only true friend in Hikagakure. He watched her fights intently, silently cheering her on and aiding her between fights. Nagaya even gifted her his lighter, a gift from his father before he left the Hidden Mist. He grew to respect her after the final fight in the Chuunin Examinations, noting her clever tactics as she used Kaoru's technique against Tsubaki. Despite losing in the end, Asami had earned Nagaya's respect to the last. At the conclusion of the exams Nagaya was promoted to the rank of Chuunin by his superiors, coming out ahead of many veteran shinobi to do so. He left Konoha and returned home to find the village changed. Much had been built and improved on in his absence, and Nagaya found himself the leader of a ragtag squad of new Genin. At first he viewed teaching the Genin as a matter of duty to be dispensed like any other long term mission. Over time however Nagaya grew to care for his charges, taking special interest in their training and learning what he needed to best help them succeed. Despite the roster of his own squad regularly changing Nagaya kept a handful of outside students whom he gave lessons on combat and tactics. His specialty is as it always has been deception. And Nagaya taught the new Genin how to decieve both ally and enemy alike if the situation called for it. His personal training progressed as well, and he found a willing partner in Asami. The two of them began to work as a team, complementing each other's attacks and sharing ideas for new combinations and techniques. And so Nagaya, the heartless machine of a shinobi, came to care about another human being. Nagaya began a new round of training then, one designed to increase his chakra reserves far past what the average Chuunin can achieve, so that he might produce more potent and longer lasting techniques to compensate for his lack of physical prowess. Where this path will lead him, none but the spirits may say.... Personality Nagaya was once a caring, peaceful boy with a mind as sharp as his tongue. However, time and circumstance robbed him of his innocence and led him to be cold and callous to all around him. He relies on logic and reason to see him through any situation and takes advantage of any opening in someones defenses. No matter how dishonorable. He has never learned to empathize with another human being again, and as such makes comments that most people would find insufferably rude. His anger never touches full born hatred, however if he is pushed to the edge there is no limit to his cruelty. He is completely willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. It should be noticed that Nagaya becomes panicked in a large crowd, especially when people are touching him. Appearance Nagaya posesses coffee brown hair and deep green eyes like twin emeralds set in his skull. His face is almost always set in a scowl as though he were angry or cross with someone. While he used to carry a pack of cigarettes with him, as well as his lighter, he now only carries the lighter. Even that is often left at home. As far as his attire Nagaya wears a plain black button up shirt and black leather gloves. The gloves are fingerless, and his perfectly manicured nails are always visible. He posesses a large black tatoo on his shoulder which seems to resemble dancing flames. In fact, as he moves the flame pattern seems to move with him. It is merely an optical illusion, however he is quite proud of the design. Nagaya wears a black on black ensemble and shinobi boots in black. Across his head and at an angle hangs his Hikagakure headband on a strip of black fabric. A black shinobi pouch can be seen hanging at his waist, and a holster can be seen strapped to his left leg. Abilities Intellect Nagaya posesses a near genius level intellect with a particular skill for deduction and strategy. He can, with minimal detail, decide what a person is most likely to do next in any given situation and react almost instantly. This skill is useless on an opponent who shuns logic in favor of random attacks with no rhyme or reason. In fact, Nagaya fears such an opponent as his logic no longer protects him. Genjutsu Nagaya's first and foremost love is Genjutsu, the illusions allowing him to misdirect an opponent's attention and buying him time to set up a combination attack. While most of his illusions are easily dispelled, he relies on the split focus of his enemies to set up for his Ninjutsu attacks as well as Immobilizing techniques such as his Twin Shuriken Bolas. As of late, Nagaya has shunned Genjutsu in favor of large scale ninjutsu attacks. Ninjutsu Nagaya has always had decent chakra control, relying on the water walking discipline to supplement the fact that he can not swim. Recently he has turned this skill for chakra manipulation into both regular ninjutsu and his elemental release techniques. This constant overuse of his chakra has caused his overall chakra pool to increase, above average for a Genin of his level. This allows him to use more techniques in a much shorter interval. 'Katon' Nagaya posesses an affinity for Katon (Fire Release) Chakra and, with help from the Nii'Gata clan members Rin and Masakaki, has developed several techniques. His techniques capitolize on both his strong chakra and his good chakra control to create large fireballs and small containing blazes as prisons. He uses his Fire Techniques to set up large damage attacks, or to manipulate an opponent into a position where they can not dodge a secondary offensive which is usually directly behidn the first. Fire is, and always will be, his favorite tool and companion. Accolades None to Date Quotes * ''"It is the life of a shinobi that we become lies and disguises." -Nagaya to Tsubaki * "I do not need luck. Luck is a fools gamble." -Nagaya * "Only a fool accepts any truth but their own." -Nagaya to Yusuke * "It is my Truth, and I choose to make it such."'' -Nagaya to Tsubaki In game Stats Missions In total, Nagaya has completed 4 D-Rank Missions 4 C-Rank Missions 1 B-Rank Missions 0 A-Rank Missions 0 S-Rank Missions Trivia *Nagaya's favorite food is anything he has prepared with his own hands. His least favorite food is Cabbage. *Nagaya wishes to fight Uchiha, Kaoru and Nii'gata, Rin *Nagaya's favorite phrase is "Fortune favors the prepared mind" *Nagaya's lucky number is 6 *Nagaya has an irrational hatred for carnival folk, declaring that they smell of cabbage. This is his most severe insult. *Nagaya likes all animals, trusting them more than he would people. Category:Chūnin